The Boy Next Door
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been friends for a long time. Though their friendship has hit a few bumps in the past; most recently, Camille Belcourt. However, Alec uses everything he has to save Magnus from the relationship from hell and help him get what has truly been looking for. Together, they find their way home to each other, despite everything in their way. Rated M - boyXboy slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise!**

 **Have another story. I felt too guilty to just leave you the first few chapters of HDWEUT?**

 **So this was actually the first Malec fic I ever wrote, but at that time I was too shy to share my stories. But alas, that ship has sailed ;)**

 **So sit back enjoy, my darlings. I love you!**

… **.**

Alec threw the door closed behind him as he climbed the stairs, dumping his school bag on the bottom step. He dragged himself to his room, his muscles feeling like lead from his intensive training session. When he reached his room, he threw the window open wide, feeling the soft breeze in his wild black hair. He then face planted his nice soft bed and sighed deeply, the material of his duvet comforting his aching body.

He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when he heard a scream of rage and a smash of glass. His head whipped up and he saw the cause of the noise through the window. In the house next door, a blonde girl was screaming at a boy with rainbow spiked hair and kohl rimmed eyes.

Alec climbed off the bed smiling. He leant against his window, watching as Camille Belcourt went crazy for the millionth time that week. He felt so bad for his neighbour, she was a nightmare. But Magnus Bane could take it, often making sarcastic quips as she ranted. The fucking legend that he is. Alec watched as Camille shrieked and ripped one of Magnus' mesh vests. His eyes darkened as she threw it at him before storming out. A minute later, Alec saw her striding across Magnus' lawn and out of sight.

After a while, Magnus turned to his window to see Alexander Lightwood laughing at him. Magnus threw his window wide and leaned out.

"Shut up Lightwood. Just because I'm dating the devil doesn't give you the right to laugh at me." Alec leant out of window, the breeze flowing through his hair. "Sorry. She's just a bitch." Magnus gave him a reproachful look. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

Alec cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Really?' To which Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Alec, i know you don't like her but i love her. Ok? We've been over this." Although, the love part regarding Camille was slightly off, he was in love? Yes. With Camille? Negative. He watched Alec sigh, absentmindedly folding a piece of paper into an aeroplane as he spoke. "Ok. I'm sorry. So how's life? We haven't exactly talked in a while."

Magnus smiled ruefully as he thought back to the last time they had spoken. Alec had yelled at him for getting back with Camille after she cheated on him and they had slammed their windows and drawn their blinds and not spoken for a few months.

"Yeah. I'm ok. My dad tried to get in contact but we told him to piss off. Camille's being a bit off but when isn't she? So that's about it. How are you?" Alec laughed a little and answered. "I'm ok. Training is killing me. Jace is doing it as well now. Um, Izzy still has boys dropping dead at her feet. Apart from that, all's relatively normal." Magnus raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Relatively?" Alec blushed and ducked his head. "Yeah. I, um, i kind of slept with my girlfriend a few weeks ago." Magnus whooped and clapped, chanting 'Alec! Alec! Alec!' and doing a strange happy dance, shaking his hips in his tight jeans in a way that made Alecs insides writhe. Alec laughed along with him. Eventually, Magnus subsided and leant laughing against his window frame. He smiled at Alec, despite the flood of pain that lanced through him.

"Congrats my friend, how was it?" Magnus asked in a manner that showed his gay side magnificently. Alec shifted guiltily and stared at the ground. "To be honest? It was underwhelming, awkward and boring."

He cringed at his own words, knowing exactly why it was that way. Magnus watched him with sympathy. "Sorry Alec. That sucks. But you can always try again. The first time is usually awkward." Before he even realised what he was saying, Alec replied, "I bet it wouldn't be awkward with you."

Magnus froze where he stood. "What?" He said incredulously, hope filling his mind.

"Sorry. That came out wrong. I just meant, for you, it must not be awkward. You're so sure of yourself. You're confident and probably the best at everything you do. For you, everything must come easy. Unlike me, who is the complete opposite of you."

Magnus smiled sadly, wishing Alec could see himself the way Magnus saw him. He was beautiful and smart and cute and sexy and perfect. He was silver to Magnus' gold. He was the best part of Magnus. Not that he would ever know.

"I'm sorry but you're so much more than you think you are, Alec. I just wish you'd see it." Alec sighed and was about to respond when he heard Izzy yell up the stairs at him. Magnus heard too and nodded.

"I take it you must leave me now?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry. But it was good to talk to you again Magnus." Magnus smiled.

"Yeah. It was. Listen, I'm having a party tomorrow, you should come." Alec looked surprised at the invitation.

"I'll have to check with mom first, you know what she's like. I'll let you know later." Magnus smiled at Alecs smile, it lit up his whole angelic face, his blue eyes shining bright.

"Ok. See ya Lightwood." Alec nodded, pulling away from the window.

"You too Bane."

Later that night, Alec climbed the stairs to his room in high spirits. His mother had actually said yes to the party! He ran to his room, only to find Magnus' house in darkness. He wasn't home. Alec sighed. He was tired and didn't want to wait up for Magnus, when he goes out, there's no guarantee he'll be back on the same day. Then Alec got an idea. He walked to his desk, pulling out a pad and a permanent marker. Writing the words: OK TO PARTY. SEE YOU TOMORROW :) Sticking the paper to his window, he climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

Magnus rolled home at the respectable time of 1:15am. He waltzed into his room, getting ready for his nightly beauty regime. As he hit the light and turned to close his blinds, he saw a sheet of paper hanging in Alec's window, the black letters illuminated in the moonlight. OK TO PARTY. SEE YOU TOMORROW :)

Magnus smiled, a million scenarios involving a drunk Alec at one of Magnus' legendary parties flitted through his mind. And yes, some of those scenarios were not for the innocent but Magnus loved them the most. An hour later, make-up removed, after a particularly cold shower, he went to sleep with an unrelenting grin painted on his face.

...

 **Read and review! I love hearing from you! And hopefully this is gaining me some major forgiveness…? :p**

 **ArtemisFAYZ012 out. For now ;)**

 **Xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I'm giving you the second chapter today too, aren't you spoilt? :p**

 **Enjoy! I think you wil ;)**

…

Alec woke around lunch time on Saturday afternoon. He pushed himself up and yawned, running a hand through his already messy hair. He wandered sleepily to his window, pushing the blinds aside to see that it was raining. He leant against the cool glass and sighed.

Magnus climbed out if bed after his aunt had screamed relentlessly at him for the last hour. He rolled lazily until he dropped out of bed, crawling to his window and looking outside. It was raining. But through the rain, he saw something that woke him right up. Across the space between the houses, Alexander was leant against his rain soaked window, shirtless and messy haired, like he had just woken up after a rather passionate night. Magnus sighed, staring at those muscles and that creamy skin. The midnight hair a stark contrast to his alabaster body. He looked like an angel, perfect in the rain, like a dream come true. Before he realised what he was doing, Magnus had pushed his blinds aside and opened the window, his desire to be closer to Alec overtaking him.

"Magnus! By the angel, you scared me!" Alec's voice rang out. Magnus was dragged back to reality when he saw Alec leaning out his window, rain soaking his hair, water running down his chest.

"Sorry. I was just admiring the view." Magnus said with a wink earning him one of Alecs trademark blushes.

"Sorry. I just woke up." Magnus smiled. Well, he thought, the 'just woke up' look suits him a lot.

"Don't apologise darling. It's quite a view." Alec blushed and stammered.

Magnus laughed and winked, smirking at Alecs red face. "Oh right yeah, bring Jace and Izzy later ok? Then everyone will be there." Magnus said with a smile, though part of just wished it would be him and Alec and no one else.

"Alexander! Wake up now! Jace is eating all the food!" His mother shouted up the stairs. Alec smiled sadly, sighing before turning back to Magnus.

"And that's my cue. I'll see you tonight at eight?" Magnus nodded.

"Sure. And Alec, dress nice!" He said with a smirk. And with that they parted ways, the rain beginning to clear.

….

At seven that evening, Alec was having a panic attack. The clothes Izzy put out for him were ridiculous. Never something he would willingly put on. The jeans were too tight, the neck of the shirt too low and eyeliner. Eyeliner! Jace was already dressed, his shirt hanging open to reveal his toned muscles. Izzy was clad in a dress so short that Alec was convinced it was meant to be shirt. He eyed his clothes warily, silently begging Izzy to let him go in the clothes he was wearing, despite Magnus' warning.

"Come on, Alec. Just get dressed." He sighed and gave Izzy a death glare before closing his door and pulling on the demon clothes from hell. Or the Gap, actually. Fifteen minutes and a desperate attempt of suicide later, he emerged from his room to find Izzy stood outside, eyeliner in hand. She smirked at his wide eyes and tackled him into a chair before drawing round his eyes. When she was finished, he looked in the mirror and was begrudgingly impressed. His hair was messy but stylish, his eyes were rimmed in black and the blue of irises shone bright in the light. His shirt clung to his body in a not to awful way and to top it all off, Izzy handed him his favourite faded leather jacket. He left the room, feeling mildly ok about himself and dreading the night ahead.

Magnus had already drunk several drinks and was sweating in the midst of the writhing dance floor that was his open plan downstairs. He was dancing exuberantly with Catarina when a shock of black amongst the crowd pierced the montage of colours. He followed it as it moved gracefully, weaving between the bodies before stopping in the kitchen. Magnus' path was cut when Jace and Izzy Lightwood ran across it in pursuit of Clary and Simon. If they were here, then Alexander was here, somewhere. But for now, at least until Alec showed up, Magnus was back to pursuing the black clad stranger.

Alec pushed his sleeves up, cracking open a can of something, staring out the window at the clear night sky. "Hello there, darling." Alec froze at the voice. Magnus. He took a deep breath and turned around.

"Alexander." Came Magnus' shocked response. Alec smiled a little, seeing Magnus' eyes dance over him, taking in the view of the shy boy turned sex god in front of him.

"Well, when i said dress nice, i did not expect this. You shape up well, Lightwood." Alec laughed nervously. "Izzy made me wear it. I don't usually, um, do this like ever." Magnus came and took his hand, pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Well, I'll teach you. Rule 1 of partying: Dancing." Alec's eyes widened and he tried to pull away. He had seen Magnus 'dancing' and if he did that with him, Alec wasn't sure if he could take it. Especially since Magnus was wearing some really tight rainbow jeans. But before he could protest, they were in the centre of the floor just as a new song started up.

Alec smiled as the first few beats of Fall Out Boy's _Dance Dance_ began to play. He loved that song. Magnus caught his smile and spoke in his ear, as it was too loud to talk normally. "You like this song?" Alec smiled, moving to Magnus' ear. "I love it." Oh how Magnus wished the 'it' would become a 'you'.

"But I'm still not dancing to it." Alec said with a determined voice.

Magnus pouted and started moving. Rotating his hips in time with the music. Alec visibly gulped as Magnus moved, fluid and hypnotic in the ever changing lights. As the song drew to the first chorus, Magnus casually moved closer to Alec so their bodies were mere millimetres apart. Alec could feel the heat of Magnus' body through his shirt, burning up in the flames. Magnus flicked his gaze to Alec's eyes and held it, looking at him through lowered lashes. Alec couldn't look away. The bright green shimmered gold in the lights and Alec was mesmerised. He stayed still though, as Magnus moved, gently pressing his hips to Alecs every other beat. Alec felt heat rise inside as Magnus' pink tongue darted out between his strawberry lips. Alec's eyes focussed on those lips, watching as Magnus slipped his tongue around his bottom lip, twisting it slowly. Alec then had the bizarre thought of what it would feel like to have that tongue in his mouth, to feel it all over his body. Subconsciously, he moved closer, pulling Magnus to him so their bodies were flush together. Magnus gripped the lapels of Alec's jacket, pushing his hips hard against Alecs. Alec moaned as Magnus rolled his body against his, sending shocks through his system. Alec clutched the back of Magnus' neck, his fingers sliding into Magnus' glitter covered locks. Magnus moaned as Alec pulled his hair, growling as Alec began to move against him, rolling his hips in time with the music. Alec flicked his gaze up and met Magnus' eyes once more. Their faces were flushed and they were sweating, breathing hard as they shared a look. A look that said everything they were afraid to admit. Magnus slid his arms around Alec's waist, feeling the hot, corded muscles move under his shirt. Alec gasped as Magnus' cool fingers grazed his skin. The sound effectively drove Magnus crazy. He turned Alec around and pressed himself to Alecs back. Alecs head fell back on Magnus' shoulder and Magnus smirked, feeling Alec fall apart in front of him. One of Alecs hands covered one of Magnus' own on Alec's abdomen, while the other travelled up and tangled in Magnus' sweat soaked hair. Magnus' free hand pulled Alecs head to the side, exposing the pale flesh of his neck. Magnus let out a low breath on Alec's heated skin. Alec shivered and Magnus moved his lips to Alec's ear. Whispering quietly, he began to sing along with the song.

 _"Why don't you show me that little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress? I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me."_

As he stopped singing, he bit Alec's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth slowly twirling his tongue around it. He could feel Alec shaking and he began to move his hand up and down Alec's torso, dragging his nails over it slowly, Alec could feel the pressure through his shirt. It was driving him insane. He shouldn't be doing this, he had a girlfriend. But right now, he didn't give a damn. As Magnus started trailing bites and licks down his neck, Alec turned to face him again. This time, Alec didn't blush and look away. He locked eyes with Magnus, taking in his sweaty skin and swollen lips. He was beautiful. And he made Alec feel like he was too. Due to some sort of gravity between the two of them, they drew closer, Alec licking his lips a little. With just mere whispers of space between them, Alec's heart beat went faster, his vision blurred. All he could see and feel was Magnus. They were about to finally kiss when the music cut out and someone yelled "7 minutes in heaven!" To which the room erupted and people started scrambling to get in a circle and Alec was ripped from Magnus' grip by a persistent Izzy who said he absolutely had to play.

...

Alec sat in between Jace and Simon, as people were spinning the bottle and then being locked in a room for seven minutes. Several pairs of people came and went. Maia and Jordan. Izzy and Sebastian. And the rather interesting combination of Jace and Simon. Alec was beginning to get bored, the alcohol in his system dulling his senses. He blinked tiredly and when he opened his eyes, he saw Magnus staring right at him. Magnus looked at him through lowered lashes, flicking out his tongue, biting his full red lip seductively. Alec moaned under his breath. Sitting up straighter, he focussed all his energy on Magnus. He could feel his cheeks flaming as he envisioned Magnus biting his own lip. Alec ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was. Magnus smirked and cocked am eyebrow, sending a bolt if something through Alecs body. Alecs breathing became laboured, he licked his lips subconsciously, Magnus' eyes narrowing, as he watched Alec, his shy neighbour dressed like a sexy demon and getting hot by watching Magnus. This was the same Alec who slept with girlfriend for the first time the other week. Alec has a girlfriend! Which reminded Magnus that he also had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that was currently locked in a room with a hot jock called Johnathan. Magnus really hated Camille sometimes. And with Alec, he could forget her entirely.

Alec was so intent on staring at Magnus that he failed to realise that Camille and Johnathan had returned and people were looking at him expectedly. He then realised that he was meant to spin the bottle next. He blushed, turning attention reluctantly from Magnus, gripping the cool glass and flicking his wrist expertly, as he was trained in the field of ninja-ism. With quite a force, the bottle spun wildly, round and round so Alec began to feel like Alice falling through the looking glass. It finally stopped, pointing at Clary. Immediately, Jace piped up demanding that under no circumstance would she be locked in the room with Alec. Camille, the self-appointed game captain, gave a ruling that, due to sibling ties, in the event of a relation being picked, the bottle would turn to the person on the left of the original partner. Which, in this case, just so happened to be... Magnus.

Alec froze, his mind suddenly at full alert. People cheered and laughed while Camille asked him "Play or forfeit, Alec?" To which he responded, "I live with Jace so if i forfeit, ill be forever deemed as a coward. So, to answer your question, i shall play." He said with a superior smile and a raised eyebrow, Jace laughing quietly. Magnus however, remained silent, staring at Alec with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Camille opened the door to the heaven room and motioned for them to enter.

"7 minutes boys. Do what you will, although if we open the door to find you casually playing Scrabble, we shall be highly pissed off." Magnus laughed and internally celebrated. Not that he would do anything that Alec wasn't okay with. But he knew his resolve would crumble and one wrong look or blush or bitten lip from Alec would push him over the edge. He stood in a trance like state, following Alec through the door. Camille winked and called "7 minutes!" before locking the door behind them.

Alec shifted nervously on the spot. Magnus was right in front of him and he had a few rather graphic images running through his mind. Magnus slowly stepped forward, closing the space between them. Alec gulped, unsure of Magnus' intentions. He knew what had happened on the dance floor and part of him was eager to repeat it but he had a girlfriend and was not entirely sure what was going on. He put his state of delirium down to intoxication and sleep deprivation. As he continued his internal rambling, Magnus sat on the edge of the bed, silently watching him.

"You ok? You seem scared. You do know we don't have to do anything right?" Magnus' voice was soft and calming and Alec felt himself being drawn to it, like a Nazgul to the ring of power. "But i want to." He whispered, mildly hoping that Magnus didn't hear him but silently wishing he did. Magnus smiled, standing up, so close to Alec that he could hear his heart beat.

Alec looked up at Magnus. His eyes shining. Magnus wasn't smiling anymore, he had a look of intense concentration on his face, like he was committing to memory every detail of Alecs face. His hand reached forward, pulling Alec to him. He pressed his lips to Alec's ear and whispered.

"Are you sure?" Alec responded with a low groan that Magnus took as a sign of approval and permission. He smiled, pushing Alec backwards until his back hit the wall. He then pressed his body into Alecs, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Alec lifted his head up and Magnus moaned at the look in his eyes.

"Magnus."

A low whisper in Alec's lips was all it took for Magnus to break. He leant forwards, his lips finally meeting Alecs. Just the simple touch was enough for Magnus to see fireworks. His body was going into overdrive, his thoughts shattered into a million pieces. Alec returned the pressure, his lips soft and warm, his hands sliding up Magnus' arms to lock around his neck. Magnus' tongue touched the seam of Alec's lips and Alec willingly obliged him entrance. As their tongues touched, the kiss growing deeper, Alec saw stars. His eyes had been closed but when he opened them, he saw Magnus staring right into his own blue eyes. In that look, something changed. Magnus felt a jolt of heat ripple through himself, as he pinned Alec to the wall, capturing his hands above their heads. Magnus thrusted against Alec, needing the friction everywhere. Alec bucked against Magnus, moaning and shaking, trying to find some sort of relief. Their mouths started moving faster, their tongues battling for dominance. Magnus held Alecs hands so tight, the burning skin felt like fire. Magnus worked a leg between Alecs, rubbing it up and down between his legs, Alec started panting as a delicious friction made him see stars. Magnus gasped as Alec's knee pressed right into him, he keened like a puppy when the pressure moved away, so Alec began a slow rotation of his leg, pressing against, then moving away from, Magnus' growing problem. They continued in this hot make out session until they heard Camille shout, "2 minutes boys!"

They snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice, Magnus pulled back a little, his mouth in Alecs ear, he roughly whispered, "You. Are. Mine." Enunciating each word with a soft lick on the shell of Alec's ear.

Alec could only whimper, gently whispering "Magnus." over and over, as said Magnus covered his neck in butterfly kisses, as he moved lower. When he reached the edge of Alec's shirt, he pulled down the low neckline and sank his teeth into Alecs skin, he sucked hard and kissed his way all over the top of Alecs chest, sure to leave little red marks everywhere. Alec was panting as Magnus stood up straight again.

"1 minute!" Came Camille's voice. They jumped apart at the break in the silence, finally coming back to their senses. Alec knew he was blushing, as he took in Magnus' messy hair and swollen lips. Alec looked as though his lips were bleeding, red and gleaming they were. So divine that Magnus thought he may be in a dream. They stood apart, breathing steadily.

Until Magnus broke the silence again. "I have a plan. Get the Scrabble board out." Alec smirked and pulled the box off the shelf, Magnus taking the board out and putting random words onto it. Alec blushed as Magnus fitted the word 'cock' across the word 'whore'. Magnus winked and they burst into laughter as the door was thrown open.

Camille burst through the door to find them laying on the bed, playing Scrabble. "What the hell, guys! There was meant to be some hot action happening!" She huffed angrily as they got up. She left the room and in that brief second before they joined everyone in the main room, Magnus gripped Alec's waist, growling "Mine" in his ear and kissing his neck, to which Alec moaned and whispered "Yours" as they left the room and shut the door behind them.

The rest of the night passed in a haze of games, drinks and heart-attack inducing bedroom eyes from Magnus. By the time Alec stumbled into his own bedroom, he knew one thing for sure. Tomorrow, providing he could remember the events of the night, he would have to bask in the shame and confusion of knowing he may have ruined one of his best friendships. But for now, he had to sleep and dream of his Magnus.

Magnus eventually fell into bed after everyone except Cat and Ragnor had left. He stared out of the window, facing Alec's house, dreaming with open eyes about his beautiful angel. He remembered the feel of Alec's lips on his and prayed to a God he didn't believe in that he could remember this party in the morning.

...

 **So? Leave your thoughts and everything in the comments, they keep me writing… ;)**

 **Thank you again for sticking with me; I hope you like this new old story, and I'll update ASAP, I promise!**

 **Love you all,**

 **ArtemisFAYZ012**

 **xxxx**


End file.
